<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zwei im Schnee by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436947">Zwei im Schnee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Self-indulgent fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati möchte Lavender doch einfach nur so schrecklich gern küssen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zwei im Schnee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>entstanden für den <a href="https://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/89569.html">foreverland adventskalender 2016</a></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>CN: Erwähnung von Essen</strong>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>How long can I go on like this<br/>
</em>
    <em>Wishing to kiss you<br/>
Before I rightly explode?</em><br/>
<a href="https://schmokschmok.livejournal.com/19693.html">silence in the snow</a>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>In Schnee treten, der über Nacht gefallen ist und ein paar Stunden Zeit hatte, ist das schönste Gefühl von allen, findet Lavender, die sich fester in ihren Mantel wickelt und die Strickhandschuhe noch einmal in ihre Ärmel steckt; sie hat es Parvati schon so oft gesagt, aber sie wird nicht müde, es immer und immer wieder zu sagen: Frisch gefallener Schnee ist das Schönste, was der Winter zu bieten hat. (Natürlich, da sind auch noch Zimtsterne und Nussstollen, Lametta und Weihnachtsbaumkugeln, Nikolausmützen und Adventskränze, aber Schnee schafft es immer wieder ganz oben auf Lavenders Prioritätenliste zu landen. – Das liegt zum Einen natürlich an den großen Flauschflocken, die das Land weiß malen, sodass die ganze Welt sich in einem neuen Outfit betrachten kann, und zum Anderen am Geruch der vom Schneefall gereinigten Luft. <em>Es ist herrlich</em>, sagt sie beim ersten Schnee, <em>es ist wunderschön.</em>)</p><p>Lavender greift mit ihren dick eingepackten Fingern nach Parvatis ebenfalls behandschuhter Hand und zieht sie in Richtung See, an dem sie kleine Steinchen auf die Eisfläche werfen möchte, um zu sehen, wie weit sie über das gepuderte Eis schlittern. Sie lacht und Parvati lässt sich einfach von ihr mitreißen. (Lavender ist ein Wirbelsturm der Farben in der Eintönigkeit der winterlichen Landschaft. Sie wirkt wie das einzig Reale in einer Mischung aus Kälte, Farblosigkeit und Trägheit.)<br/>
Parvati wird rot und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihrem Schal, sodass sie der Wind nicht ganz so kalt trifft und sie am Ende nicht so rot wird, dass Lavender sie besorgt mustert. (Sie hasst es ganz schrecklich, wenn Lavender sich Sorgen macht, weil es so selten passiert, und wenn doch, dann geht es meistens um Parvati. Es ist wirklich furchtbar schrecklich.)</p><p>Sie sind ganz allein, weil die meisten anderen sich bereits am Schnee satt gesehen haben und nur noch nach draußen gehen, wenn sie nicht anders können oder es sie nach Hogsmeade verschlägt. Aber Lavender ist nicht wie die anderen und sie wird wohl nie genug davon haben, mit ihrer besten Freundin Steinchen auf den See zu werfen. – Das können sie gut; inzwischen sind sie geübt darin. Manchmal werfen sie soweit, dass Parvati die Steinchen aus den Augen verliert; Lavender behauptet, dass das bei ihr nie vorkomme, weil sie immer wisse, wo ihre Steinchen seien. Parvati glaubt ihr nicht, aber sie lacht dann einfach und lehnt einen kleinen Augenblick ihre Schläfe gegen Lavenders Schulter. (Das ein oder andere Mal ist sie vielleicht ein wenig länger dort verweilt, als es in Ordnung gewesen wäre; sie gibt es ja zu, sie weiß es. Aber es ist schön, in Lavenders Nähe zu sein und manchmal ist Parvati eben doch schwach.)</p><p>»Mir ist kalt«, sagt Lavender, lässt sich aber zeitgleich nicht daran hindern, den weichen Schnee nach Kieselsteinchen zu durchsuchen. Als sie keinen findet, zieht sie die Mundwinkel nach unten und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.<br/>
Parvati geht den letzten Schritt auf ihre beste Freundin zu und legt ihr vorsichtig die Arme um die Schultern, darauf bedacht, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen, aber gleichzeitig nicht zu viel Abstand zu halten, als dass es komisch wäre.</p><p>Wie lange es wohl dauere, fragt Parvati sich in solchen Momenten oft, einfach so weiterzumachen, bis sie explodiere, weil sie Lavender so unbedingt küssen möchte? Passiert es im nächsten Moment oder vielleicht doch erst in ein paar Jahren? Oder wird sie gar irgendwann den Mut haben, ihren Wunsch in die Tat umzusetzen?</p><p>Parvati seufzt.</p><p>»Ein Knut für Deine Gedanken?«, fragt Lavender leise und Parvati kann durch das Strickmuster ihres Schales den heftig-heißen Atem spüren, der mit den Worten einhergeht.<br/>
»Also«, beginnt Parvati und starrt Lavenders Nacken eindringlich an, damit sie nur bloß in kein Gesicht sehen muss, »ich weiß nicht, es ist viel.«</p><p>Lavender lächelt und Parvati kann es an ihrer Stimme hören: »Wenn Du es auf zwei Dinge herunterbrechen müsstest, welche wären das?«<br/>
»Naja«, Parvati unterbricht sich selbst und versucht, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, »Du siehst hübsch heute aus.« Sie räuspert sich leise und schluckt heftig. »Und ich würde Dich ganz schrecklich gerne küssen.«</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>